S for Story
by reraibussu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita. Berniat membaca? mungkin cerita yang kamu cari ada disini...
1. Chapter 1

S for Story

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

* * *

 **Cermin**

* * *

Matahari masih bersinar dengan cerah namun tidak dengan wajah-wajah para pebasket tim nasional Jepang ini.

Sebut saja mereka Vorpal Sword, tim yang berisi sekumpulan orang-orang pilihan dari berbagai wilayah di Jepang.

"Hoaaaammm~ apa masih lama?"

"Sepertinya begitu Aomine-kun."

"Menyebalkan sekali sih Akashi itu, masa hanya karena kemarin point kita beda 5 dengan lawan kita semua jadi diungsikan ke gunung begini," gerutu yang dipanggil Aomine.

"Kita disini juga untuk berlatih, sekaligus berlibur Aomine-kun."

"Kita bisa liburan ke Osaka saja kan, disana banyak gadis cantik, bukan hewan liar dan pepohonan begini Tetsu."

"Ma~ ma~ jangan begitu Aomine-san, coba kita nikmati saja dulu~" sahut ceria seorang pria dengan rambut belah tengah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kursi didepan tempat duduk mereka.

"Benar kan, Shin-chan?" lanjut pria itu sembari bertanya pada pria berambut hijau disampingnya.

"Shin-chan! Aku bicara pada mu Shin-chan~" rengeknya kala tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari patnernya.

Aomine Daiki ace dari Vorpal Sword bersama dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang lain mendapat undangan dari Akashi Seijurou selaku kapten tim untuk mengunjungi penginapan pribadi milik keluarganya di pegunungan.

Bus yang mengangkut mereka masih juga belum berhenti, padahal Aomine sangat yakin jika mereka sudah berkendara selama banyak jam.

Ditengah kebosanan dan kedongkolan karena disini tak ada sinyal ponsel, Aomine pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Wow~ kerennnn~" ujar Takao Kazunari dan Kise Ryouta berbarengan kala melihat tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama 1 minggu tersebut.

"Tsk, keren dari mananya coba. Tempat jauh dari peradaban begini, gak ada sinyal gak ada listrik," gerutu Aomine sembari melalui dua orang paling berisik ditim.

"Jangan banyak mengelu, Daiki." Aomine mengabaikan Akashi yang berdiri memegang gunting taman.

"Selamat datang." dua orang wanita yang masih terbilang muda menyambut mereka didalam, yang mau tak mau membuat para pria anggota Vorpal Sword berfikir jika mereka adalah wanita panggilan.

"Aku Aida Riko, dan ini Momoi Satsuki kami adalah pengurus tempat ini. Anda bisa memanggil kami jika butuh bantuan," ujar yang berambut pendek berwarna coklat sembari tersenyum manis.

Para anggota tim basket itu tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin mereka bisa minta bantuan untuk 'anu' nanti.

"Ehem! Kita disini untuk **latihan** ," ujar Akashi dengan penuh aura seram.

"Yo, aku Aomine Daiki," ujar Aomine sembari mengulurkan tangan pada si rambut pink yang bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Bayangannya sudah menduga jika cahayanya itu pasti akan langsung mengincar yang berdada G-cup.

"Ha-hai," ujar sang gadis Momoi dengan malu-malu sebelum menjabat tangan kekar tersebut.

"Ingat aku tadi bilang apa, Daiki!" bentak Akashi dengan nada marah.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti." Balas Aomine cuek sembari memberi kedipan nakal pada Momoi yang kontan membuat sang gadis memerah.

"Segera ambil nomor kamar kalian sesuai dengan nama, tidak usah perotes. Susunan kamar aku acak sesuai dengan nomor yang kalian dapat waktu undian kemarin," terang Akashi sebelum berlalu.

"Aomine-kun nomor berapa?"

"Huwah..kau membuat ku kaget Tetsu!" Kuroko tak menjawab lebih fokus pada nonor kamar yang dipegang oleh Aomine.

"Nomor 10, kau nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 11."

"Ya, sudah ayo!" ujar Aomine sembari menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berkeliling.

Penginapan mereka tidak luas namun juga tidak kecil. Ruangan di penginapan tersebut didesain dengan baik, seperti kamar tidur yang berada disatu lokasi yang letaknya berdekatan dengan pemandian, tempat makan yang berada didepan taman luas, kolam ikan yang menjadi penghubung ke tempat rekreasi sekligus berhubungan dengan pintu keluar.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan melihat-lihat Aomine segera meluncur kekamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar milik Kuroko.

Kamarnya tidak seluas kamar di aptemennya di kota namun sudah mending lah dari pada tahun lalu, waktu mereka camping di gurun Sahara atas usul sinting kaptennya, dengan alasan melatih ketahanan tubuh.

Aomine melampar tasnya asal sebelum mengeluarkan futon dari pintu geser.

Kamar itu hampir tak ada apa-apanya.

Kamarnya hanya berhiaskan tulisan kaligrafi dinding yang terlihat kuno, Aomine tak yakin apa artinya, dia hanya bisa membaca sedikit kata 'Cinta' dan 'Abadi' tapi yang lain tidak karena terlalu buram, sebuah laci kecil dan meja lipat disebalahnya serta cermin yang cukup besar ukurannya yang diterlihat apik dengan kayu jati berukir yang mengapitnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan futon, Aomine membuka pintu geser yang mengarah keluar, dia bisa melihat pemandangan kolam ikan mungil dan beberapa bambu yang agak rimbun disampingnya, bonsai yang mungil serta tetesan air dari bambu yang membuat suasana taman kecil itu tampak asri.

Aomine kembali menyelidiki kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat dikirinya terdapat tembok bebatuan yang dialiri air dan dikanannya tembok yang dihiasi dengan tanaman merambat.

Tepat dikanan pintu tamannya terlihat adanya pintu kertas lain, dengan penasaran Aomine membukanya dan dia mendapati pemandangan kamar mandi yang masih sangat tradisional, dengan bak besar yang terbuat dari batu alam dan atap yang bolong.

"Uh? Apa ini semacam kamar mandi pribadi begitu?" gumam Aomine penuh selidik.

Dengan perlahan Aomine masuk kedalam tempat tersebut. Aomine dapat mencium jika tempat yang dipijaknya memiliki aroma cerry yang lembut serta jus apple yang manis. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika merasa otaknya mulai ngawur, dengan perlahan Aomine segera berjalan kembali keluar tempat itu.

.

.

"Hei, apa cuma dikamar ku saja yang ada kamar mandi pribadinya?" tanya Aomine diruang makan, mereka semua mengenakan yukata milik penginapan yang berwarna kelabu dengan garis-garis biru tua.

"Uh kamar mandi pribadi? Kok bisa! Kok punya ku gak ada!" teriak Takao pada Akashi minta penjelasan.

"Yang ku dengar sih memang kamar yang ditempati oleh Daiki itu spesial, tapi aku tidak tau lengkapnya," terang Akashi cuek.

"Heh? Tidak tau ya~ ya bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku memang harus tanya pada yang lebih tau," ujar Aomine sembari bersiul sebelum menyeringai.

"Alasan saja Mine-chin ini," cerca raksasa ungu Murasakibara yang biasanya diam. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju sementara Aomine tak perduli. Ditempat yang jauh dari pradaban moderen begini apa lagi yang bisa dikecengin jika bukan si mbak boing-boing tadi?

.

.

Kaki berwrna dim itu berjalan mantap melewati lorong-lorong penginapan. Matanya mawas mencari kepenjuru tempat untuk mencari keberadaan Momoi Satsuki.

Siluit pink dari kejauhan terlihat "Ah, hei tu-" perkataan Aomine terhenti ketika melihat bayangan itu berjalan makin cepat.

Lilin yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya dipenginapan itu tampak berkedip-kedip kala dilewati Aomine.

Merasa tertantang Aomine pun mengejar bayangan tersebut hingga berbelok dengan kecepan penuh dan curam hingga…

Tap

Aomine berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya, alisnya mengkerut sebelum tangan dimnya mengeser pintu didepannya.

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun.

Aomine mengitari ruangan kamarnya sebelum akhirnya membuka taman belakang.

Hanya gelap yang terlihat, Aomine mendesah sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu taman dan berbalik.

"?"

Aomine terduduk paksa kala melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna merah menatap tepat kedua matanya.

"Si-siapa?" desis Aomine dengan gemetaran.

Sosok itu tersenyum sembari memegang tatakan berisi lilin yang menyala.

"Saya datang untuk menyalakan lilin," ujar sosok itu sembari tersenyum.

Sosok itu segera berjalan kearah pojok ruangan yang terdapat laci kecil dan meja lipat. Dia mengeluarkan satu piring kecil dan sebuah lilin yang cukup besar dari sana untuk menerangi ruangan. Memang tanpa listrik dan bohlam lampu, lilin kecil yang sudah ada ditengah ruangan tak kan memberi evek apapun bagi manusia yang terbiasa melihat cahaya menyilaukan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Aomine pada sosok yang tengah membuka meja lipat didepannya.

Sosok itu tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mendendangkan lagu dengan suara kecil yang Aomine akui cukup merdu.

Tanpa Aomine sadari sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan dengan 2 buah lilin diatas meja lipat.

"Err~ jadi…kau siapa? Tanya Aomine kikuk karena terus-terusan dipandangi.

"Nama ku Kagami," ujarnya dengan senyum yang terkembang dari bibir berpoles gincu merahnya.

"Kau…pria?" tanya Aomine tak yakin. Yang didepannya tak menjawab.

"Aomine-kun kau didalam? Akashi-kun menyuruh kita berkumpul diruang rekreasi," panggil Kuroko dengan mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, iya, aku datang," ujar Aomine sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, ampun aku lup-" Aomine menyeryitkan dahinya kala dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk berpamitan dengan Kagami.

"Eh? Dimana dia tadi?" tanya Aomine dengan mata menelisik keseluruh ruangan.

Merasa tak mendapati siapapun Aomine mengendikkan bahu acuh sebelum akhirnya mengeser pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sosok berkimono coklat kemerahan dengan motif daun maple dari dalam cermin tampak menyunggingkan senyum ganjil.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari mereka berada dipengianpan ini dan Kuroko mulai merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Aomine, cahayanya.

Mulai dari bicara sendiri hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam kamar, Kuroko bahkan sempat mencoba untuk menguping dan tak mendengar apapun, jadi dia akan mencoba bertanya pada Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ya," sahut yang di panggil.

"Apa kau … um… kau senang disini?" tanya Kuroko dengan terbata. Binggung mau bicara dari mana.

"Uh? Ya begitulah, disini tak semembosankan yang ku duga ternyata," ujar Aomine sembari kembali melahab sarapannya.

"Aku…itu…"

"Apa?" tanya Aomine dengan alis mengkerut.

"Uh…tidak, tidak jadi… hehe~" Aomine semakin tak mengerti dengan kelakuan bayangannya ini, tapi dia diam saja.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ya, masuk," sahut Aomine riang, seolah sudah menunggu siapapun yang akan memasuki teritori kamarnya.

Suara pintu yang tergeser membuat Aomine bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Yo, Kagami," sapanya riang, sementara sosok itu hanya diam sembari tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Anda menunggu saya?" tanya sosok itu saat duduk didepan Aomine. Seperti biasa dia membawa tatakan yang berisi lilin.

"Ya, aku ingin dengar cerita tentang Jerndral itu lagi, disini sangat membosankan soalnya," keluah Aomine.

Sosok yang bernama Kagami itu terkikik geli sebelum tersenyum anggun.

Dia masih menggunakan kimono kecoklatan dengan motif daun maple yang berkerah putih, rambutnya disanggul cukup tinggi hingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, wajahnya cantik dengan alis belah dan Aomine taksir tingginya sekitar 180'an.

"Anda ingin mendengar yang mana?" tanya sosok itu kalem.

"Yang waktu si Jendral itu pergi ninggalin istrinya itu," ujar Aomine setengah memaksa.

"Kenapa Anda begitu ingin tau?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, ayo ceritakan," pinta Aomine.

"Itu bukan cerita yang berakhir bahagia," balas Kagami dengan nada muram.

Kagami tak menjawab dia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Aomine.

Aomine agak tersentak sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata, mencoba merasai elusan dipipinya yang begitu lembut.

"Sang istri siang dan malam berdoa dikuil agar suaminya yang berperang diberi keselamatan." Aomine dapat mendengar jika suara Kagami seolah bergetar.

"Hari demi hari pun berganti hingga, tibalah suatu hari dimana sang Jendral tersebut pulang. Namun bukan sebuah kecupan manis yang diterima sang istri atas kesetiaannya tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Aomine kala Kagami tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hunusan pedang." Aomine membuka mata tak percaya.

"Hu-hunusan pedang? Si Jendral itu membunuh istrinya sendiri?" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"Dia juga membakarnya hidup-hidup saat dia sekarat, bersama dengan seluruh penghuni kediamannya," terang Kagami dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Ke-kejam," gumam Aomine.

"Namun sang istri bersumpah akan membawa dendamnya hingga kapanpun, karena dalam cinta selalu ada keabadian," ujar Kagami sembari menunduk.

"Ya, itu wajar sih," sahut Aomine dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi…apa kau siap dengan balasan mu? Jendral Daiki?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah terangkat yang terlihat melelah bahkan kimononya terlihat hangus dibeberapa sisi.

"A-apa?" Aomine segera berlari keluar kamarnya diikuti oleh Kagami yang terbang dengan kedua tangan yang merentang.

"Siapapun tolong!" teriak Aomine dengan berlari menghitari penginapan.

Brak

"Semua, to-" ucapan Aomine terputus saat melihat Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko tengah menguliti teman-temannya hidup-hidup.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Aomine sambil terduduk.

"Ah, Jendral-sama ya~" sapa Momoi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang melelah, memperlihatkan daging kemerahan dengan darah dan otot yang keluar.

"Kami hanya sedang menyiapkan makan malam kok Aomine-sama," ujar seseorang dibelakang Aomine.

"A-akashi!" teriak Aomine tak percaya. Jika tak ada rambut dengan warna mencolok mana mungkin Aomine dapat mengenali jika yang dibelakangnya itu Akashi melihat jika wajahnya seolah terbakar.

"Bukankah aku sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu Daiki-san, untuk membalas diri mu," ujar sebuah suara tepat dibelakang Aomine.

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh…." Teriak Aomine ketika kakinya diseret sepanjang penginapan hingga membuat tubuhnya berdarah, tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai apapapun yang ada disekitanya untuk berpegangan hingga akhirnya jemarinya remuk..

Kagami terus menyeret Aomine dengan kecepatan penuh hingga membawa tubuh dim itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, terus hingga kedunianya.

Dunia cermin

.

.

.

 _S for Story_

 _Maji D'Tenshi_

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berusia 16 tahun tampak menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah kaca yang berdebu didepannya. Sosok cantik yang menggunakan kimono didalam cermin itu tampak melakukan hal yang sama hingga telapak tangan mereka terasa bersentuhan.

Pemuda berkulit dim dengan surai navy itu memandang lurus sosok didepannya, seorang pria yang tampak cantik dengan wajah bermake up ringan dan rambut disanggul tinggi.

Tanpa disadari sang pemuda jemarinya telah masuk kedalam kaca tersebut.

Sosok cantik dalam kaca itu memajukan wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku SMA itu pun turut memajukan wajahnya, bahkan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Daiki?"

"Eh?" pekiknya dengan segera ditariknya tangannya dari dalam cermin begitu pula dengan wajahnya, kemudian dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu kamar.

"Y-ya, Akashi?" tanyanya agak kikuk.

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata berbeda warna itu tak menjawab, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Uh, Akashi?" tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak enak.

"Sebaiknya kita segera turun, sarapan hampir siap," ujar Akashi sebelum berlalu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kagami." Ujar Aomine pada sosok didalam cermin itu sebelum melambaikan tangan singkat dan berlari keluar kamar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

S for Story

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

 _Genderblender_ kayooooo!

.

.

.

Gadis Berpita

.

.

.

* * *

Masuk setelah liburan adalah masa yang sangat menyebalkan, dan bukan hanya kalian yang berfikiran begitu, nyatanya Kise Ryouta juga berfikir seperti itu.

Bocah berusia 14 tahun itu bahkan tengah menatap pemandangan diluar kelasnya yang tampak dengan jelas dari jendela dekat tempatnya duduk dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Mungkin jika Ryouta bukanlah Kise dan hanya burung liar dia saat ini pasti tengah terbang dengan bebas tanpa halangan dan rintangan yang membuatnya seolah dipenjara seperti ini.

Ketukan dan geseran dari depan kelas tak mampu membuat Kise kembali fokus pada papan tulis, beruntung gurunya yang tampan dan rupawan mau melemparnya dengan kapur tulis secara tulus, jika tidak Kise kini pasti masih berkeliaran dengan nakal di dunia imajinasi.

"Hari ini kalian akan dapat kawan baru, karena ada sedikit kendala jadi teman baru kalian baru dapat masuk pada pertengahan jam ke-2 seperti ini," terang Moriyama-sensei.

'Bilang saja mau menghindari upacara dan agar dapat pemotongan jam,' pikir Kise dalam hati.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri mu," ujar Moriyama-sensei pada murid baru tersebut.

Gadis cantik terlihat dipelupuk mata, rambutnya sepunggung dengan jepit merah diponinya, seifuku sewarna dan semodel dengan siswi lain dikenakannya. Tak ada yang menarik perhatian Kise, semua sama dengan para siswi dikelasnya. Kecuali…

Iris indah berwarna abu kebiruan yang tampak cantik saat dipantulkan cahaya.

Kise akui itu memang daya tarik tersendiri dari murid baru tersebut, yang mampu membuat seorang model belia semacam Kise Ryouta yang sudah acap kali melihat wanita-wanita cantik diluaran sana seolah terhipnotis dan mau dengan bodohnya berlama-lama memandangi iris jernih itu.

Light slate gray itu menatapnya sekilas tadi, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"I-itu, perkenalkan a-aku…Kasamatsu Yuki, pindahan dari Okinawa. Salam kenal," ujar sang gadis gugup sembari membungkukkan badan.

Tanpa sadar Kise menaikkan tangan, memberi gestur ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ah, ya, Kise. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Moriyama-sensei dengan kibasan poni sekilas.

"Itu~ apa Yukicchi sudah punya kekasih-ssu?" gadis itu tampak muram dengan dahi berkedut sebelum memalingkan wajah.

"Eh? Aku salah apa?" Kise kaget kala hampir seluruh teman kelasnya memelototinya tajam.

Agaknya Kise tidak sadar jika dia mungkin adalah satu-satunya bocah yang sudah pernah mengecap rasanya pacaran diusia 14 tahun.

.

.

Kise menatap teman sekelasnya itu dalam diam. Meja kayu dengan buku berserakkan menjadi pembatas antara dua orang bocah berbeda gender tersebut.

Wajahnya ayu saat tertimpa cahaya sore dari jendela lebar disamping mereka, beberapa anak rambutnya tampak berterbangan dengan lucu kala tertiup angin sore.

Kise terkikik sebelum kembali pada lamunannya, sembari menatap sang gadis yang masih fokus pada tugasnya itu.

Mereka di perpustakaan, Kise dihukum karena terlalu banyak remidial hingga diharuskan membuat artikel, sementara sang gadis disini hanya untuk menemaninya. Rupanya, sang gadis membawa serta tugas sekolahnya sembari membunuh waktu.

"Yukicchi~ gak capek apa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan dengan dengan kedua tangan bertopang dagu sambil menatap lekat Kasamatsu.

"Tidak," ujarnya dengan judes, seperti biasa.

Kise terkikik karenanya. Mencoba memulai bicara dengan ratu judes memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun itu masih mending Kasamatsu mau membalas perkataannya.

Teman sekelasnya sebut saja Kobori Kouji yang menjabat sebagai ketua kalas bahkan sampai menangis sewaktu ngadu ke Kise, waktu dia menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi dengan rumus pitagoras—mungkin dan hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa anggukkan kepala saja dari gadis didepannya.

Ah, malangnya kau Kobori~

Senpainya Imayoshi Souichi malah lebih parah, akibat tidak sengaja (atau mungkin sengaja karena dia masih dalam masa puber) menyentuh pantat Kasamatsu dikeramaian, dia mendapatkan tendangan maut yang lebih paten dari milik Tsubasa Ozor* dipunggung. Dikabarkan dia mengalami patah hati, karena menurut desas desus yang Kise dapat dari sumber yang terpercaya (sebut saja Takao Kazuna) sang senpai memiliki riwayat jatuh tjintjah pada makhluk beriris abu kebiruan didepannya.

Ah~ malang nian nasib mu glasses-senpai~

Bruk

Tampolan buku setebal 1 inchi dengan mulus melukai pipi Kise.

"Berhenti menatap ku begitu, selesaikan tugas mu! Kalau sudah ayo pulang, sudah tambah sore nih," ujarnya dengan wajah seram, mengabaikan teriakkan sakit Kise.

"Uuuh~ Yukicchi jangan kasar-kasar donk-ssu~ aku tuh gak bisa diginiin~" kata Kise dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Sayangnya Kise salah memilih lawan, Kasamatsu bukanlah seorang yang akan dengan bringas berkata jika Kise lucu dan lain-lain hingga rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk foto toplessnya. Jadi, bukan salah Kasamatsu jika dia segera menampar pipi Kise yang satunya dengan buku biologinya yang tebalnya tidak kira-kira hingga Kise hampir terjatuh mencium lantai.

Untung saja duo bodoh biru-merah itu tidak ada disini, jika ada disini sudah pasti Kise akan jadi bahan bullyan mereka selama sebulan penuh.

"Ya, ampun, Yukicchi. Pelan-pelan sayang, aku tuh pasih perjaka," sahut Kise dengan jenaka sebelum menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang tengah berteriak marah-marah.

Mungkin sudah cukup menjahili gadis itu untuk hari ini.

Dan sayangnya meninggalkan seorang gadis untuk pulang sendirian adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kise seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Kise menatap bangku yang dulunya didiuduki oleh Kasamatsu Yuki dalam diam. Ada rasa yang menelusup relung hatinya kala mendengar kabar jika sang gadis telah hilang tak tau kemana rimbanya.

Sudah seminggu dan tanda-tanda keberadaannya seolah tertelan oleh bumi sejak Kise bersamanya diperpustakaan sekolah.

Orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan sang gadis adalah duo bodoh. Mereka berkata jika sempat menyapa sang gadis sembari menawarinya pulang bersama saat mereka selesai on-on-one, namun ditolak dengan alasan sang gadis hendak membeli sebuah buku. Mereka yang pada dasarnya bodoh tentu hanya bisa menangguk sembari melambaikan tangan pada sang gadis dengan ceria dengan berujar hati-hati dijalan.

Uap tipis keluar dari bibir Kise, baru kini dia menyadari bertapa biadabnya dia, karena telah membuat sepasang suami-istri menangis tanpa henti di kantor polisi hingga hampir pingsan.

Rasa sesal menyelimuti hatinya tanpa bisa dicegah. Iris yellow goldnya terasa panas dan hampir menitikan air mata jika pintu ruang kelasnya tidak dibuka tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kasamatsu-san?"panggil Moriyama-sensei dengan wajah terkejut tak percaya.

Begitu juga dengan wajah seluruh murid disana, termasuk Kise.

Kasamatsu tak menjawab dia hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong sebelum duduk dibangkunya.

Beda

Beda

Beda

Hanya itu yang diteriakkan oleh otak Kise, kala matanya menangkap pergerakkan sang gadis. Meski biasanya selalu acuh dan judes namun sorot mata sang gadis tak pernah sehampa itu. Kise berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Dan sejak saat itu Kise tak pernah berniat untuk mendekati sang gadis lagi. Mengingat jika dia lah salah satu penyebab menghilangnya sang gadis.

.

.

Kise sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang, dengan tinggi 189 tentu Kise menjadi orang paling di incar dan diperhitungkan dalam dunia permodelan. Dulu saat masih di Teiko, Kise merupakan salah satu pebasket, hingga akhinrya dia harus melepaskan hobinya karena kesibukan dunia modeling yang semakin membuat otaknya panas kalau dicampur dengan pelajaran.

Ngomong ngomong soal pelajaran, Kise berhasil masuk ke SMA Kaijou setelah berjuang dengan tekun dan hampir setres. Sementara duo bodoh yang ketika SMP menjadi salah satu teman baiknya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan memilih SMA yang berbeda agar bisa bertanding dipertandingan basket sebagai lawan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal teman lama nih, Kise ternyata satu sekolah lagi dengan Kasamatsu Yuki. Gadis cantik dengan mata biru keabuan yang menawan.

Ya, Kasamatsu masih menjadi idola sejuta pria walau sekarang dia memiliki pribadi yang dingin bak es batu dan wajah datar serta dandanan yang cukup kolot.

Kise pun tak memngerti, mengapa di zaman seba moderen yang menjunjung tinggi mode begini Kasamatsu masih saja hidup dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dia memang tak berkaca mata tebal, namun dandanannya yang monoton membuat Kise menyeryitkan dahi dari jauh waktu iris goldenrodnya melihatnya.

Satu yang Kise tau, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu sekarang selalu mengenakan pita dilehernya. Ya, pita. Berwarna kuning ngejreng yang mencolok mata dengan hiasan bunga mawar berwarna ivory, yang ajaibnya tidak pernah ganti maupun terlepas. Kise bahkan sempat berfikir mungkin itu sudah model paten miliknyanya, mengingat jika Kise memiliki tindik ditelinga kiri dengan anting kecil saat masuk SMA untuk membuat penampilannya beda.

Siapa tau sang gadis memiliki model yang serupa dengan jumlah banyak agar selalu tampak sama… mengingat jika Kagami Taiga punya lebih dari satu sepatu Air Jordan dengan model dan corak yang sama. Mungkin…

Suara hingar-bingar dari pesta yang diadakan salah satu teman sekolahnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya membuat kepala Kise agak pening.

Kise meminum Dry Martininya dalam sekali teguk, membiarkan rasa gin dan vermouth yang memabukkan merasai lidahnya. Kise dapat mencium aroma lemon secara samar saat dia membuka mulutnya.

Cocktail takkan membuatnya cepat mabuk dalam pesta, itulah mengapa dia memesannya.

Ah, andai saja dua teman bodohnya itu ada disini, mungkin Kise dapat melihat adanya dua orang bodoh yang saling berteriak sembari bertaruh minum alkohol untuk memperebutkan kupon Majibu. Bodoh memang, namun percayalah Kise merindukannya.

Kise rindu banyak hal yang terjadi di SMPnya, seperti rindu saat Kagami yang melompat kearah Aomine ketakutan karena adanya anjing mungil yang mengendus kakinya. Atau saat semilir angin sore menerbangkan anak rambut Kasamatsu di perpusatakaan …eh?

Kise menggelangkan kepalanya,sepertinya efek dari cocktail yang tadi diminumnya sudah mulai terasa hingga akhirnya dia berfikir jika ada sepasang mata berwarna abu kebiruan yang menatapnya hampa dari sofa disudut ruangan…tunggu, apa tadi?

Kise segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut ruangan, dan terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis yang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink salem berenda dengan pundak balon dan yang pasti pita kuning mencolok mata dengan hiasan bunga mawar berwarna ivory. Rambut hitamnyanya dikepang menyamping dengan jepit kecil berwarna merah mencolok menghiasi poninya.

Sejenak Kise terpana, ada rasa yang berbeda saat menatap sang gadis. Dan itu sangat berbeda dengan saat dia terpesona oleh Kuroko Tetsuki—sang mantan.

Tanpa sadar Kise bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati gadis itu. Sang gadis tampak cukup rapuh dengan tinggi 158 cm di mata Kise.

"Hey," sapa Kise.

Gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap Kise sebelum memberi gesture mengangguk. Kise segera mendudukkan diri disisinya.

"Kau bosan disini?" tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis, dia hanya diam sembari menatap orang-orang yang saling menubrukkan badan satu sama lain.

Kise kenal seorang gadis yang sebut saja bernama Kuroko Tetsuki, mantannya. Tapi tatapan Kuroko Tetsuki sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Kasamatsu Yuki saat ini. jika Kuroko Tetsuki memiliki tatapan mata datar tanpa emosi maka Kasamatsu Yuki memiliki tatapan mata hampa, seperti orang mati. Padahal dulu dia memiliki tatapan mata yang lebih hangat, walau masih sangat menawan sih sekarang.

"Yukicchi~ aku bicara pada mu loh~" ujar Kise dengan merengek. Gadis itu menatap Kise dengan tatapan kosong yang cukup membuat Kise sedikit bergidik.

"Maaf, kau tidak menarik," ujar Kasamatsu tak bernada, dan itu cukup membuat Kise syok.

Bayangkan hampir 2 tahun mereka tidak berkomunikasi (karena Kise sungkan) dan hanya perkataan monoton yang didengar oleh telinganya!

Kise tersenyum pias dengan hati nyeri.

"Uh, mau pergi tidak? Disini membosankan kan-ssu. Aku tau kafe yang menjual makanan dan minuman berbahan seba coklat," tawar Kise dengan nada ceria.

Ya, mungkin kebekuan Kasamatsu bisa sedikit mencair jika dia bersikap baik.

"Dan kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi? Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kasamatsu masih dengan intonasi andalannya.

Kise keki sendiri waktu perbuatannya diungkit "Ma-maaf-ssu aku tidak tau jika akhirnya akan begitu…"

"Sepertinya itu memang kebiasaan mu," balas Kasamatsu dengan dingin.

Kise mengigiti bibir kikuk sebelum berujar, "Kali ini aku janji takkan melakukannya-ssu, aku akan mengantar mu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Dan Kise baru sadar bertapa ucapannya serasa seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng.

Gezz~ pipi Kise merona samar.

Gadis itu diam hingga beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Yosh, ayo!" ucap Kise bersemangat sembari mengandeng tangan sang gadis.

.

Kise memesan kopi rendah lemak sementara gadis didepannya memesan coklat panas dan kue coklat-keju.

Mereka menikmati pesanannya dalam diam.

Kise merasa jika sang gadis menjadi sangat cantik sekarang, ya lebih cantik dari yang dulu, karena masa puber mungkin.

Ngomong-ngomong dulu nih~ Kise berfikir apa sejak dulu jemari Kasamatsu selalu sedingin itu?

Maksudnya tadi sewaktu Kise menggenggam jemarinya, Kise merasa seolah memegang balok es, kaku dan dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, itu...tidak kok, cuma…"

"Cuma?"

"Yukicchi kelihatan cantik-ssu," puji Kise tulus sembari tersenyum.

Kasamatsu mengigit bibirnya sebelum berujar, "Terima kasih, itu membuat ku malu." Kise melotot tanpa sadar, apa itu jenis pelcehan gaya baru?

Kasamatsu bicara dengan nada sangat hampa waktu berkata jika Kise membuatnya malu. Demi dewa! Kise merasa panik sendiri.

"Ma-malu?" ulang Kise tak percaya. Sosok didepannya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum.

Er~ mungkin tak bisa dibilang senyum juga, mengingat jika Kasamatsu hanya menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya keatas.

Kise tertawa kikuk, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tau orang-orang menjahui ku karena mereka bilang aku aneh dan seram, tapi sungguh itu bukan kemauan ku," terang Kasamatsu dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya, walau wajahnya masih kaku.

"Yu-yukicchi…" untuk pertama kalinya Kise merasa menjadi orang paling jahat didunia, melebihi jahatnya ibu tiri manapun yang pernah Kise tau.

.

.

Kejadian di kafe sudah berlalu beberapa waktu lalu. Senyum Kise sudah kembali bersinar bak iklan pasta gigi seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Yukicchi~" sapanya sembari melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria.

"Oh, Kise, pagi juga," balas Kasamatsu sembari tersenyum, ya Kise lebih suka menyebutnya senyum walau itu bukanlah senyum ceria bak sejuta umat milik Kise. Itu hanya tarikkan di dua sudut bibir Kasamatsu, namun Kise sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi sekarang.

"Tumben berangkat pagi?" tanya Kasamatsu. Memang semenjak kejadian di kafe beberapa waktu lalu mereka jadi akrab, bahkan Kise cukup sering mengirimi pesan pada Kasamatsu jika dia senggang.

"Kebetulan tadi aku bangun kepagian-ssu~ nanti siang aku pasti bakal ngantuk," ujar Kise agak tak bersemangat.

Kasamatsu tertawa—datar sebelum pamit menuju ke kelasnya.

"Bye~ Yukicchi~" teriak Kise sembari melambaikan tangan.

Kise tak tau apa yang terjadi, namun Kise berjanji akan menerima Kasamatsu apa adanya. Terlepas dari senyumnya yang aneh atau tertawanya yang hampa tanpa nada.

Mereka teman kan…

.

Awalnya sih berfikir begitu…

Tapi lama kelamaan ada rasa egois untuk memiliki Kasamatsu yang hadir dalam diri Kise.

Mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang remeh seperti memberinya kado, banyak pita contohnya. Kise juga sering mengantar-jemput Kasamatsu.

Seperti saat ini, mengajak Kasamatsu jalan-jalan. Padahal modus kencan tentunya~

Jangan salahkan Kise mengapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Terakhir kali Kise mengajaknya kencan ke Disney World dia digampar dengan wajah datar sembari berkata jika dia malu.

"Kise," panggil Kasamatsu.

"Uh, ya? Ada apa Yukicchi?"

"Ini …pertandingan antara Aomine dan Kagami ya?" tanyanya.

"Iyup~ betul sekali-ssu~ … Eh? Yukicchi kok tau? Yukicchi suka basket juga ya? Yukicchi pasti taukan kalo aku du-"

"Gak," potong Kasamatsu cepat.

"Eh? Aku belum selesai bicara-ssu~" rengek Kise.

Kasamatsu mengabaikan ucapan Kise dan lebih memilih nyelonong masuk ke stadion tempat pertandingan akan dimulai.

Padahal tepat disamping Kise ada beberapa orang yang membagikan brosur pertandingan lengkap dengan poster super besar Kagami Taiga dengan senyum cerahnya dan Aomine Daiki yang tengah menyeringai.

Jadi sudah jelaskan, dari mana Kasamatsu tau info tersebut.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari melihat-lihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kise-kun," panggil sebuah suara merdu cukup pelan.

"Huwaaaahhh~ Kurokocchi.." pekik Kise kaget.

Kasamatsu sedikit melebarkan irisnya sebelum kembali datar seperti semula.

"Oh, ada orang lain. Salam kenal," ujar Kuroko datar.

Kasamatsu membungkuk singkat.

Melihat ada dua orang datar didepannya Kise sedikit terkikik, lucu.

"Yukicchi, ini Kuroko Tetsuki, mantan ku. Kurokocchi, ini Yukicchi pac-" gadis bersurai baby blue itu hanya menatap Kise yang terkapar dengan memegangi perutnya dengan tatapan kasihan, sebelum memberi tumb up kearah Kasamatsu.

"Aku manager tim basket Seirin," terang Kuroko.

"Begitu, nanti tim mu yang akan bertanding kan?" Kuroko menangguk, dan keduanya pun segera larut dalam percakapan singkat.

.

Disinilah Kise, duduk saling bersebelahan dengan bahu bersentuhan dengan milik gadis bersurai hitam.

Kise menggunakan kaus putih dengan jaket kotak-kotak dan celana ¾ berwarna cream. Sementara Kasamatsu mengenakan dress berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan yang ditutupi dengan rompi dan pita kuning dilehernya, tentu saja.

Keduanya larut dalam kegiatan menonton pertandingan Winter Cup yang cukup panas.

Di Inter High, Seirin berhasil dipukul mundur dengan telak oleh Too, sehingga pertandingan kali ini bisa dikatakan sebagai pertandingan balas dendam.

Jalannya pertandingan berjalan seru, cenderung alot malahan. Beberapa Kali Serin terpojok, namun Too juga dapat dipukul mundur dibeberapa kesempatan.

Puncaknya adalah di menit-menit terakhir, dimana kedua Ace saling berebut point dalam pertandingan one on one hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Teett..

Dan bunyi waktu berakhir adalah akhir dari segalanya.

.

"Seru sekali kan Yukicchi~ aku tak menyangka Aominecchi wajahnya sampai begitu waktu kalah."

"Aku malah tak menyangka jika Kagami dapat bangkit di menit-menit terakhir," balas Kasamatsu.

Dan acara jalan-jalan mereka pun diakhiri dengan ngobrol mengenai jalannya pertandingan di kafe langganan mereka.

.

.

Kise menatap potret seorang gadis yang mengenakan pita kuning dileher jenjangnya dengan wajah penuh rindu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kise melalang buana ke angkasa raya, melepaskan karir modelingnya hanya untuk dapat menjadi pilot bagi burung besi yang berlayar di udara.

Sekarang Kise genap berumur 23 tahun, baru kembali dan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah Japang setelah sekian tahun dilewatinya di negeri orang.

Harum udara Jepang membawanya pada aroma nostalgia.

Kise mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari bandara. Mengabaikan poster iklan minuman isotonik yang di isi oleh duo bego—teman selasa SMPnya, yang kini telah menjadi pemain basket pro.

.

Kise menekan tombol bell di rumah yang ditujunya.

Cklek

"Ki-kise," panggil gadis yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan iris agak melebar.

"Hai, Yukicchi~ aku pulang-ssu," ujar Kise dengan senyum secerah mentarinya.

"Se-selamat datang," jawab Kasamatsu dengan wajah datar dan air mata yang menitik.

Kise meyentuh pipi dingin Kasamatsu sebelum membawa tubuh yang lebih mungi tersebut pada pelukannya.

"Aku pulang," ujar Kise dengan lebih pelan, mengabaikan bajunya yang terasa basah dibagian depan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari telah bergenti hari, kini Kise sudah berusia 30 tahun. Masih menjadi pilot di maskapai penerbangan swasta dengan jam terbang yang kadang agak tidak manusiawi baginya, namun mengingat adanya 2 orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini, Kise merasa tak masalah dengan semua itu. Ya, tak masalah, asal saat dia pulang kerumah dia disambut hangat oleh teriakan anaknya Kise Koutarou dan istrinya Kise Yuki.

"Sayang? Kau melamun," tegur suara datar dari samping tubuhnya.

Kise tersenyum sebentar sebelum berujar maaf pada sang Istri.

Yuki masih sedatar dulu, sedatar saat Kise pertama menegurnya kembali kala mereka bertemu di pesta, dan Kise sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu.

Kise…er~ mulai sekarang kita panggil Ryouta saja.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Ryouta sedikit menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum berujar, "Hanya kenangan lama kok-ssu, seperti saat aku pertama kali melihat mu di kelas, atau saat aku melihat mu dari jendela kelas ku." Yuki menatap sang suami penuh minat, tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika sang suami akan sejeli itu untuk memperhatikannya, mengingat jika di masa muda dulu suaminya adalah model yang cukup digandrungi banyak wanita.

"Yang paling ku suka dari Yukicchi itu, iris mu. begitu indah-ssu," ujar Ryouta sembari membawa sang istri dalam pelukannya dan memberi cuman mesra pada kelopak matanya.

"Terima kasih," balas sang Istri dengan nada datar.

Ryouta sudah tak mempermasalahkannya, sungguh. Ryouta sudah tidak perduli dengan tubuh istrinya yang dingin, atau dengan tatapan dan intonasinya hampa nan datar. Ryouta sudah buta, buta akan cintanya. Dia terlalu egois, dan Ryouta tak berfikir jika itu salah.

"Aku mencintai mu," ujar Ryouta sembari mencium dahi istrinya.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu.

Kini Kise Ryouta sudah bukan lagi model remaja yang digandrungi kaum hawa dari berbagai lapisan.

Kise Ryouta kini hanya seorang kakek-kakek yang telah berusia 78 tahun. Tak ada lagi otot kekar yang membuat para wanita gigit jari, tak ada lagi wajah cantik namun gahar yang mampu membuat kaum hawa mabuk setengah mati. Yang ada sekarang hanya tubuh renta dengan kulit keriput dan wajah tua yang tampak masih penuh cinta menatap istrinya.

Satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya.

Wanita cantik yang dicintainya setengah mati, pemilik iris light slate gray yang mampu menawan hatinya sejak pertama mereka berjumpa.

Ryouta menatap wanita yang menjadi belahan jiwanya dalam diam. Mencoba menelusuri wajah cantik yang tak terkikis oleh perputaran zaman.

Ya, Kise Yuki masihlah secantik dulu. Secantik saat Kise pertama bertemu.

Rambut hitamnya dikepang sebelum jatuh menjuntai kepundak depannya. Poninya yang panjang dijepit kebelakang dengan cantik, masih dengan jepit merah kesayangannya.

Lihat, tak ada yang berubah dari Istrinya. Satu-satunya yang berubah diantara mereka adalah Ryouta, sedang istrinya masih menjadi buah bibir dan idola kaum adam.

"Yukicchi," panggil Ryouta lemah, namun tetap saja logatnya tak pernah berubah dimakan zaman.

"Iya, ada apa sayang ku?" tanya Yuki—masih dengan datar.

"Tidak ada, Cuma…Yukicchi selalu cantik," ujar Ryouta dengan tangan terulur menyentuh pipi mulus tanpa kerut milik Yuki. Sangat berbeda dengan tangan miliknya yang tampak telah diwarnai oleh kendurnya kulit.

Yuki tak membalas dia hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong sembari menatap suaminya dengan kedua mata yang berair.

"Yukicchi, kenapa menangis-ssu?" Ryouta menyeka air mata Yuki dengan jemarinya.

Yuki tak menjawab dia hanya diam sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryouta. Diciumnya sang suami yang telah berada di sisinya selama 58 tahun. Ryouta tak mengelak, toh Yuki adalah istrinya. Dia hanya merasa aneh mengapa Yuki tiba-tiba menangis, walau ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ryouta melihat Yuki menangis tanpa sebab.

"Bukankah kau ingin tau?" tanya Yuki pada Ryouta.

"Ingin tau apa Yukicchi?"

"Tentang semua rahasia ku."

Ryouta tak menjawab.

Selama ini dia memang cukup penasaran dengan istrinya.

"Apa kau masih ingat waktu kau meninggalkan ku saat SMP?" Ryouta mengangguk. Takkan pernah Ryouta lupa tentang saat itu, saat dimana dia merasa jika dia adalah orang paling brengsek didunia.

"Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri karena akan membeli buku, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar ku. Harusnya aku…memilih untuk pulang bersama Kagami dan Aomine saja."

"Tidak, itu bukan salah Yukicchi, itu salah ku! Andai, andai saja aku tidak sebangsat itu! Pasti…pasti Yukicchi takkan menghilang waktu itu. Itu salah ku, tapi…tapi aku bersyukur karena Yukicchi dapat pulang kembali dengan selamat."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah pulang," terangnya, "Aku…waktu itu, seorang psikopat bernama Hanamiya Makoto menculik dan menyekap ku. Dia terus memukuli dan menganiyaya ku selama 7 hari, hingga pihak kepolisian menemukan ku. Waktu itu keadaan ku sudah setengah sekarat…"

"…Ditengah keadaan ku yang semakin memburuk pihak rumah sakit yang menangani ku memutuskan untuk melakukan semua yang mereka bisa. Namun naas dihari itu juga aku tewas…"

"…Orang tua ku tak percaya dan mereka meronta, menangis serta memekik. Banyak orang yang mereka kutuk karena rasa sedihnya yang mendalam, saat itulah dia datang. Midorima Shintarou, sang penyihir. Dia mengunakan ilmunya untuk mengidupkan ku, namun aku tetaplah makhluk yang sudah tak berhak hidup dunia, hingga beginilah aku jadinya."

Ryouta tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Yuki "A-apa maksud mu Yukicchi? Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Ryouta dengan wajah binggung yang ketara.

Yuki tersenyum hampa sebelum menyentuhkan tangannya pada pita kuning dilehernya.

"Waktu Hanamiya hendak dibekuk dia memenggal kepala ku dengan kapak, agar tak ada saksi. Aku sudah mati suami ku, sejak saat itu aku sudah mati. Satu-satunya yang membuat ku tetap hidup adalah karena mantra milik Midorima Shintarou, itulah mengapa aku tak dapat berekspresi. Tubuh ini sudah tak hidup lagi," terang Yuki dengan air mata yang kembali berderai.

Ryouta menatap istrinya tak percaya, matanya sembab karena menagis. Betapa mengerikannya hidup istrinya karena dia. Ya, semua itu ulahnya.

Ryouta mengucapka maaf dengan bersungguh-sungguh berulang kali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu?" tanya Ryouta pada sang istri.

"Maaf, aku terlalu mencintai mu," jawab Yuki masih dengan menangis walau dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

Ryouta memeluk istrinya, mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada didadanya pada sang istri.

"Sekarang, aku sudah bahagia, aku sudah bisa pergi." Ryouta menggeleng "Tidak-ssu, Yukicchi harus tetap disamping ku, hingga aku tiada, saat itulah baru Yukicchi boleh pergi."

Jemari mereka saling bertaut, dan keduanya pun tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka.

.

.

Sosok berpayung hitam tampak berdiri tegap disebuah areal perkuburan.

Tubuh mungil setinggi 158 cm itu dibalut oleh dress panjang berwarna hitam dengan renda putih.

Surai gelapnya diurai, hingga membuat angin nakal menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Poninya yang panjang dijepit dengan cantik kebelakang dengan jepit berwarna merah.

Sosok itu tersenyum pada nisan didepannya. Nisan milik suaminya Kise Ryouta.

"Aku mencintai mu," bisik sosok itu pelan sembari jemarinya mulai merayap kearah lehernya.

Dilepasnya pita berwarna kuning dengan hiasan mawar yang selalu melekat pada lehernya.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan payungnya, saat itulah tubuh milik Yuki jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Menyusul batok kepalanya yang telah jatuh menyentuh bumi lebih dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
